


Please Show Me I’m Yours

by AzgedaMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Gabriel, Established Relationship, M/M, Ryker has no sense of self worth, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Sub Ryker, The 100 (TV) Season 6, polyamory if you squint, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzgedaMurphy/pseuds/AzgedaMurphy
Summary: Ryker saves Gabriel but he makes his first demand ever before he’ll finish the job, Gabriel is only too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Gabriel Santiago/Ryker Desai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Please Show Me I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).



> The original prompt:  
> Ryker was the one that let Gabriel escape from Sanctum, but not without something in exchange first.
> 
> My interpretation of this prompt turned out softer and kinkier than I anticipated, I love it a lot. I’m very proud!
> 
> Hindi Translations at End Notes

“Gabriel,” I hiss into the darkness. “Santiago!”

“Who’s there?”

“Really, ‘Briel? You don’t even recognize my voice?” 

“Ryker!” he growled, as if he didn’t know that turned me on. His form comes into view, all dark and handsome. He and I are aren’t as close in age this time around, my host is new, I’ve only been in this body for a week. Gabriel’s host is older than mine and is hot as hell. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark death glare burning a hole in my soul. He’s wearing the simple off-white tunic and trousers given to people in lockdown, the fabric stretches tightly across his muscles, he’s too tall for the trousers, they look more like capris on him, but that’s hot too because he thin fabric is deliciously tight across his muscular thighs.

“Don’t you look snug as a bug in a rug!”, I smile charmingly, pressing close to the bars that separate us. A flutter of anticipation floods my stomach, fills my veins, and sends tingles along my skin. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and wordlessly I pass him dark clothing through the gaps between the cool metal; he takes them and doesn’t look back at me until he’s stripped and redressed. Then his questioning eyes are searching my soul again. My heart beats fast in my rib cage.

I unlock the cell door and turn to leave, Gabriel’s comforting footsteps are near silent behind me. I’m relieved he’s followed. I’ve loved him since I was a kid, I can’t watch Russell order his death. I can’t watch the girl who holds his heart smile reassuringly at her cult as he goes up in flames. She holds his heart and he holds mine, this has been my reality for centuries. 

In their off times I get my chances, my stolen moments that I happily take. I have always done everything for Gabriel. He expects my unwavering support; he’s not foolish to do so. I will save him, as I always have. I will be the steady moon, second best to his supernova star. I’ve accepted this and I will never betray him; I love him, endlessly and without pause, I am his. His to hold, his to fuck, and his to destroy if he so wishes. 

Except, for the first time in all the centuries I’ve loved him, I’m going to demand something. The thought makes my palms sweaty. I stumble, my heart exploding in panic, my hands flailing to catch my fall; I’m going to bust my face. Fuck.

Gabriel’s huge hand wraps around my waist, pulling my from the clutches of gravity and tucking me snug to his chest. My breath is erratic. Our eyes meet in the darkness. He smiles down at me and I calm myself.

“Babu, you okay?” the concern in his voice is genuine, but it always confuses me. Makes me think he cares about me. I know I’m just his plaything and it makes it harder for me to keep that mindset when he treats me like he does Josephine, like maybe he actually loves me or something.

“Let’s just go.”

The rest of the journey to my shop is silent and no further clumsiness from me occurs. Gabriel allows me to lead him directly to my spare room above the shop without a word. He takes a seat in the armchair by the bed, his legs spread, arms laying casually on the rests. Gods, the things he does to me.

I take a steadying breath and slip into his lap. He allows it, even going so far as to wrap one strong arm around me with his thumb rubbing gently at my hip. I rest my head on his collarbone and close my eyes. We’re quiet for a while longer until he breaks silence.

“What’s the plan, babu?”

“I’m going to destroy all the surveillance tech by dropping a blanket over it that will mask our movements and help you get outside. It’s the only way I could think to save you. I’ve managed to drop a few of them already, that’s how we got here undetected.” 

“We should get started with the rest then,” he moves to raise us both from the chair.

“Not so fast!” I push his shoulder and he drops back down in the cushions. I turn a glare on him and his surprise fortifies me. I’ve never told him no before, never objected to anything. This is huge. Before I chicken out I make my proposal, “you’re not leaving, I’m not dropping the blanket. Not until we spend one last night together. I love you, Gabriel. I know you don’t love me, but I need this. I’m sending you into the wilderness, away from me, for gods know how long. I need you. I’ve never asked you for anything, Gabriel. Please.” My voice breaks only slightly at the end and I’m proud of myself.

Gabriel’s dark eyes are staring directly into mine, I feel like he’s searching my soul. I feel more vulnerable than when he’s got me stripped and tied to the bed with no range of motion.

“You want to top?” His brow furrows in confusion.

I burst into laughter. I’m far too addicted to the way he fills me up to ever even want to try the other way around, even when I have the upper hand. 

“No, Daddy. I just need you.” With those words I feel the air change, an electric charge fills the room and sets goosebumps on end.

“That’s your demand then? You want me to fuck you and you’ll get me out?”

“I want you to show me that I’m yours. Show me I belong to my Daddy so thoroughly that even centuries from now I will feel your touch on my skin. Choke me so hard I’ll feel it even in my next body. Please, ‘Briel.” I sniffle to keep myself from breaking down and crying, “I have to say goodbye to you tonight and I don’t know if I can live without you. I need to remember you. I need your touch, the pain you bless me with, the pleasure you allow me. I need-”

“Quiet.”

I fall silent immediately, I’m already half in subspace and even if I wasn’t he’s trained me extremely well.

“You have the collar I gave you?”

Of course I have the collar, it’s only the single most important possession in the existence of my possessions. I might be slightly delusional but I kind of think of it as my wedding ring. He gave it to me in our second stolen bodies, when he finally took me as his.

I stagger from his lap and move towards my dresser. In a drawer all on its own the golden collar sets. It’s cool to the touch as I pick it up. Instead of moving back to Gabriel’s lap I drop to my knees at his feet. With that move the last of my anxiety, fear, and sadness leaves me.

As he fastens the collar on me Ryker Desai washes away and in his place kneels the true me, Master’s slave, Daddy’s boy, Gabriel’s babu. He grabs my chin and directs my gaze to his. Those dark eyes pierce me and the smile the graces his face brings me the only joy I need.

“Mera babu, you’re my perfect boy, you know?”

I didn’t know but I don’t voice that because right now that’s not what my Gabriel wants from me.

“See, even now I don’t even need to give you direction. You know what I want from you without question or hesitation.”

I close my eyes as he runs his fingers through my hair.

“You told me tonight that you love me, babu. You told me you know that I do not love you. I can see why you would think that. I know I’ve treated you like shit more times than either of us could count. I’m a shit dom.”

I move to protest, consequences and punishment be damned, but he grabs my chin again and slides two of his fingers between my lips and I’m suddenly busy laving at the digits.

“Let me finish, mera babu.” 

He slides a third finger between my lips and seems to distract himself momentarily as he watches my tongue glide across his knuckles. But quickly enough his eyes return to mine and he speaks once more. 

“You’re quite demanding tonight, I’ll give you that. I think I’ll fuck you with just spit for lube tonight, would you like that, babu?” 

I nod around his fingers. My ass clinching involuntarily in remembrance of times past; blood rushing to my dick at the thought of the pleasure-pain he was going to grant me.

“Good boy. But you’ll have to be punished tonight as well, Ryker. Do you know why?”

He pulls his fingers from my mouth and I know I have to talk this time. My scrambled mind struggles to put it together.

“I spoke for you. I belong to you and I have no right to speak as if I’m allowed to decide anything. Least of all your feelings, sir. I am so sorry.” I drop my head after the apology. Maybe he’ll spank me so hard I can’t sit for a month? Or get the whip and let black blood flow from my thighs and back? The punishments are endless with Gabriel, he’s clever and so good at knowing exactly what I need.

“Yes, but that’s not the only thing. You spoke a lie about me, Ryker. I admit, I’ve never told you. I suppose I haven’t made it clear enough and for that I apologize. Because, little angel, I do love you. I love the way you crinkle your nose. Because you do it when you’re frustrated, like when you can’t figure out a mechanical problem or when I cum in your hair. I know you hate when I do that but your face is so cute, I can’t help it. You’re beautiful, Ry. I love when you snuggle up to me during aftercare. I love your sleepy smile when I catch you watching me sleep. I love your laugh. I love your mind. I love your heart. I love your soul. I have the privilege of being your dom just as much as you have the privilege of being my sub. I. Love. You.” He punctuates his last three words with sweet pecks on my lips. 

My heart flutters like a huge butterfly fighting to escape. The very thing I wanted. The only thing I’ve wished upon for hundreds of years is for Gabriel to love me. I’m on cloud nine.

“Please, daddy. Punish me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please. Please. Krpya, Daddy. Main tumse pyar kartha hoon. mujhe kshama karen!”

Gabriel hums at my begging. The calloused pads of his thumbs are gentle on my cheeks as he wipes my tears from beneath my eyes. I blink the rest away hurriedly, I don’t want to miss the look on his face. I’ve seen him aim this look at Josie but I’ve never noticed it being meant for me. It’s pure adoration and love. My head is swimming in a confused swirl of subspace and the knowledge of my Gabriel’s love for me. 

“Sweet babu, I think ten should do. Right.” Gabriel says. I know it’s not a question for me to answer but I nod vigorously anyway. “Strip and lie across my knees then, angel.”

I scramble to obey, my clothes hitting the floor but quickly scooped up folded before moving on. Gabriel hates clothes lying around, I secretly think it’s because he tripped over some when he was fucking me against a wall once. I banish the thought and place my neatly folded clothes on the dresser before draping myself over his knees. My ass perfectly poised in the air.

The first strike of his large hand on my ass is unexpected, not because I didn’t anticipate it but because it wasn’t nearly as hard as usual. I tilt my head in confusion as the second strike lands just as softly. When the third barely registers I let out a huff of annoyance.

“Are you dissatisfied?” His voice is gentle but the painful grip he suddenly has on my hair says otherwise. “You. Are. Mine. I will choose how you are punished and you will be satisfied. Do you not want to be mine?”

“N-no, sir. I’m yours. I belong to you! I’m sorry, sir.”

“Then act like it.” His next strike is just as soft but I thank him profusely, words of gratitude spilling from my lips. The fifth through tenth are all equally appreciated and at the end I’m nearly in tears. I’m surprised, because it usually takes something hard and painful to make me cry.

I’m pushed unceremoniously to the floor and he ignores my tears as he pulls the zipper on his pants down. With his cock released he gestures towards it expectantly. Heat coils in my stomach at the action.

I kneel between his legs and before I can get my mouth around him he has his hand around my throat. “This was your deal, princess. You wanted me to make you remember me and you will.” He spits on my face and I moan wantonly. 

With his free hand he smears his spit around my face, stuffing his spit covered fingers into my mouth. I gasp around the long thick digits and without warning he shoves me between his legs where I gag on his cock.

He fucks my face ruthlessly around my choking and sputtering, barely giving me enough time to gasp out a breath as he shoves himself balls deep down my throat. 

I lose myself in the sensation. My hands instinctively clutching at my elbows behind my back. I feel nothing but the pulse of his heartbeat heavy on my tongue, his hands pulling ruthlessly at my hair, and my cock throbbing painfully between my legs. 

Heaven. I’m in paradise. The breath he allows me is inconsequential, it pales in comparison to the feel of his thighs on either side of me. I would remain here for eternity if it was possible. Gratitude grows in my heart. Swelling like a ballon to near bursting. My arousal follows. Just when I think I’m going to tip over the edge he pulls back. 

I take great gulps of air. My lungs filling with the fire of oxygen. My eyes streaming tears.

He pulls me up by my hair and tosses me easily on the bed. I watch in a haze as he removes his own clothes and deposits them on top of the dresser. Tan muscles rippling with his movements. My eyes follow lazily along as he rifles through drawers, pulling out leather cuffs and something metallic, before turning back to the bed and to me.

Gabriel places the other things on the bedside table but he takes the cuffs and binds my hands are comfortably behind my back before placing a pillow under my hips and shoving me face down on the bed.

My ass is vulnerable him and he takes full advantage, opening me up with his tongue and thick fingers slowly. It is such sweet torture and I find myself babbling into the soft silk sheets beneath my head, only one word coherent enough to be understood. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” over and over again I sigh, moan, and choke his title until I fear I couldn’t bear another moment without him filling me with his cock, his cum. 

He pulls me up by my throat so I’m choking and flushed against his body. His free hand moves between us and I feel the head of his thick cock press against my entrance. 

In one smooth move he forces himself inside me.

His hand choking me moves up to my jaw, yanking my head to the side so he can bite savagely at my throat as he fucks into me with brutal speed and strength, accurately slamming into my prostate with every thrust. 

Stars fill my vision and I explode across the bed. My cum spilling out in ropes on dark red sheets. My vision darkens at the edges and I nearly black out. I hold on by a thread as he shoves me back down onto the bed, my cum sticking my body to the sheets.

One big hand is brutally tight on my hip, painting bruises on the supple flesh, but his other hand can’t find a place to settle, it grips my throat, moves to my hair, pulls at my bound wrists. I shift my head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of him. He slaps me and I moan. 

He pulls from my ass, eliciting a whine from my abused throat, before flipping me over and pulling my legs to his shoulders. I’m hard again as he pushes back inside me, my legs instinctively wrapping securely around his neck. His own hands bruising my thighs beautifully. 

He towers over me powerfully as his hips rhythmically fuck into me with brutal strength. One hand pulling itself from my thigh, nails scraping along my stomach and up my chest, to wrap around my throat. He squeezes tightly.

“Who do you belong to?” He growls. His eyes are wild and I know he’s close to orgasm.

“Yours, daddy. I be-belong to you, sir.” I force out of my throat. His hand still tight around it, restricting my blood flow and a little of my breath. 

He grunts, hand tightening below my collar as he thrusts hard inside me one last time and stills.

I feel the wet warmth of his cum filling me up and let go of my second orgasm. A small bit of cum spurting onto my already drenched stomach.

We stay still a moment before he drops my legs and slides his fingers through my cum, bringing it towards my lips he watches as I feverishly lick my own seed from his hand. 

Without pulling himself from me he reaches to the nightstand and grabs the metallic object. I recognize it as a butt plug. 

Without hesitation he pulls his cock from my ass and replaces it with the plug. A whine builds high in my throat at the action and he shushes me gently.

Carefully he sets about cleaning us up, finding the basin of water and soaking a rag to remove the drying cum from my body, pulling the top sheet from beneath me to keep us clean. 

I can’t speak as I watch him throw everything aside and slip back into bed with me. I simply curl into his chest, tears falling from my eyes.

“I love you, my Ryker.”

“I love you, Briel.”

Dropping the security of Sanctum can wait a few hours, for now I simply wish to bask in the arms of the man who loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi Translations 
> 
> Babu: “baby or little one”  
> Mera Babu: “my baby or my little one”  
> Krpya: “please”.  
> Main tumse pyar kartha hoon: “I love you”.  
> Mujhe kshama karen: “I’m sorry”.


End file.
